tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitchen Business Excitement transcript
Prologue: The Happy Go Lucky Diner Kermit: "Jeffrey, thanks a bunch for letting me and my good friends helping you out at the Happy Go Lucky Diner." Jeffrey Robinson: "I appreciate it, Kermit, you and your good friends can help prepare the lunch meals and be in charge of everything in here." Kermit: "Okay, thanks a bunch." Miss Piggy: "Good idea." Kermit: "Okay, Piggy, you and I are the waiter and waitress," Miss Piggy: "Got it." Kermit: "Mildred, you're the maitre'd," Mildred Huxtetter: "You got it, Kermit." Kermit: "Walter, you and Tim are in charge of cooking up the lunch meals," Walter and the Swedish Chef give Kermit some thumbs up. Walter: "Great idea, Kermit." Kermit: "Fozzie, Scooter, Skeeter, Gonzo and Rowlf, you guys are in charge of handing out the diner menus." Fozzie: "Good idea, Kermit." Gonzo: "You can always count on all of us." Kermit: "Beauregard, Jim, Frank, Jerry and Richard, you guys are in charge of being custodians." Beauregard: "What a wonderful idea." Jim Caricature: "We'll get right to it." Frank Caricature: "Let's get cleaning right away." Jerry Caricature: "Let's keep this diner clean and tidy." RIchard Caricature: "Let's get to work right away." Fade to a black screen..... Tune Music In Background Kermit: "It's time to get things started again." [Short Version Of The Muppet Show Theme Tune In Background] Scene 1: The Happy Go Lucky Diner's dining room Kermit and Miss Piggy are serving the customers just as fast as they can. Kermit: "Okay, here you go, fellow customers, enjoy your lunch meals." Frank Caricature: "This place sure needs to be cleaned up a lot." Jim Caricature: "We agree with you here, Frank." Gonzo: "This diner's getting bigger every single time we work here." Fozzie: "Look at all of those stools and chairs." Rizzo: "And look at dat gumball machine, I bet dere's lots of grape and strawberry banana flavo's in dere." Gonzo: "Oh, Rizzo, you and those gumballs." Jeffrey Robinson: "How's your business comin' along?" Walter: "It's going super good." Scooter: "We really love it here." Pepe: "We can sometimes eat here, okay." Jeffrey Robertson: "That's good, just don't get this entire place messed up." Rizzo: "Don't worry about it, we won't." Kermit looks right at the clock and it's 9 A.M.. Kermit: "Okay, you guys, it's 9 A.M. right now, so let's all clock out and head on home to the boarding house." The Muppet friends clock out and begin leaving to go back home to the Muppet Family Boarding House. Back home at the Muppet Family Boarding House Rizzo: "Boy oh boy, wo'kin' at a dina' is a lot of hard wo'k." Scooter: "I know what's really hard work: preparing the stage in the Muppet Theater for The Muppet Broadway Show." Kermit: "Good thinking, Scooter, let's head on down to the Muppet Theater, everybody." The Muppet Friends head on down on their way to the Muppet Theater. Directions on how to get to the Muppet Theater: Right past Fisher-Reynolds Street, right past Don Rickles Memorial Nature Park, right past Oz-Hunt Church, right past Nelson-Whitmire Hospital and finally to the Muppet Theater. Scene 2: The Muppet Theater Kermit: "Okay, places, everybody, places, we got just about enough time right before the opening musical number." Scooter: "I'll go see how our guest star's doing." Cut to the Guest Star in her dressing room...... On Door Scooter opens the Guest Star's dressing room door. Scooter: "(Guest Star's Name), oh, (Guest Star's Name), 15 2nds 'til curtain, Miss (Guest Star's last name)." Guest Star: "Thanks a bunch, Scooter, I'm so thrilled you guys let me guest star on your broadway show this evening." Scooter: "You're welcome, well good luck with the show." Cut to Kermit appearing right through The Muppet Broadway Show logo. Kermit: "It's The Muppet Broadway Show with our very special guest star, Miss Lilla Crawford, yaaaaay!" Theme Tune In Background Playing On Piano Keys Female Muppet friends: It's time to play the music it's time to light the lights it's time to meet the Muppets on The Muppet Broadway Show tonight Male Muppet friends: it's time to put on make up it's time to dress up right it's time to raise the curtain on The Muppet Broadway Show tonight Waldorf: Why do we always come here Statler: I guess we'll never know Waldorf: it's like some kind of torture Statler and Waldorf: to have to watch the show Continues In Background Kermit: and now let's get things started Miss Piggy: why don't you get things started Kermit: It's time to get things started Kermit and Muppet friends: on the most senstational inspirational celebrational Muppetational this is what we call The Muppet Broadway Show........ Of A Wolf Howling Onstage Kermit: "Thank you, everybody and welcome to The Muppet Broadway Show, that's exactly right, we're gonna do a medley of classic theater songs for all of you to enjoy, and our guest star is the best talented, Miss (Guest Star's Name), and now, here's the opening musical number." Opening Musical Number: The Feeling That We Had (The Wiz (1970s style)) Miss Piggy/Aunt Em: "Oh, Dorothy, you know how much your Uncle Henry and I really love you, don't you?" In Background Miss Piggy/Aunt Em: Put your arms around me, child like when you bumped your shin then you'll know I love you now as I loved you then Miss Piggy/Aunt Em (continued): though you may be trying sometimes and i'll need you and you're not there I may get mad and turn you away but i still care Miss Piggy/Aunt Em: but you shouldn't ask for more than can come from me I'm different than you are and 1 day you'll see Miss Piggy/Aunt Em: if i lose my patience with you and I suddenly start to scream it's only because i want you be what i see in my dreams Miss Piggy/Aunt Em (continued): and i'd like to know that it's there the feeling we once had knowing that you can come to me whenever you're feeling sad Scooter, Gonzo and Fozzie/Kansas Farm Hands: don't lose the feeling we once had don't lose the feeling we once had Miss Piggy/Aunt Em: though you're growing older now and i'm watching you grow and if i make you sad sometimes I see your feelings show Miss Piggy/Aunt Em (continued): and 1 day I'll look around and you will be grown you'll be out in the world such a pretty little girl but you'll be on your own Miss Piggy/Aunt Em: and i'd like to know that it's there the feeling we once had knowing that you can come to me whenever you're feeling bad Scooter/Farm Hand Number 1: the feeling we once had Gonzo/Farm Hand Number 2: the feeling we once had Fozzie/Farm Hand Number 3: don't lose the feeling Miss Piggy/Farm Hand Number 4: the feeling we once had........ Cut to Statler and Waldorf in the balcony..... Waldorf: "So, Statler, what did you think about it?" Statler: "It was quite radical." Waldorf: "Well I say it was quite magical." Statler: "Radical and magical!" Statler and Waldorf: Uncontrollably Kermit: "And now here's Tim, Beaker and Camilla for the next performance." Beaker, Camilla and the Swedish Chef's performance: Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (The Lion King series, 1990s movie version) In Background Swedish Chef: I cun see-a vhet's heppening und zeey dun't hefe a cluoe '' Clucking: ''they’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line our trio's cut in 2 Beaker: mee, mee, mee-mee, mee, mee-mee '' ''mee, mee-mee, mee-mee-mee Swedish Chef: und vit ill zees rumuontic itmusphere deesester's in zee-a iur Clucking: can you feel the love tonight? '' ''the peace the evening brings Beaker: mee-mee, mee-mee, mee-mee mee-mee-mee-mee, '' ''mee, mee-mee, mee-mee-mee Swedish Chef: su muny zeengs tu tell her boot hoo tu meke-a her see zee troot ebuoot my pest? impusseeble-a she-a'd toorn evey frum me Clucking: he's holding back he's hiding but what I can't decide why he won't be the king I know he's the king I see inside? Beaker: mee, mee, mee-mee, mee, mee, mee-mee '' ''mee, mee, mee, mee-mee, mee Swedish Chef: zee vurld fur oonce in perffect hermuny veet ell its leefing theengs Clucking: can you feel the love tonight? you needn't look too far Beaker: mee-mee,'' mee '' mee, mee, mee-mee-mee-mee-mee '' ''mee, mee, mee, mee, mee '' Swedish Chef: ''und eef he fells een lufe tuneeght ee''t cun be essoomed'' Clucking: his carefree days with us are history Beaker: mee-mee, mee, mee, mee, mee...... Cut to Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again....... Statler: "Bravo, bravo." Waldorf: "What a fabulous performance." Statler: "As if!" Statler and Waldorf: Uncontrollably Again Cut back to Kermit onstage again..... Kermit: "And now here's our final musical number." In Background Rizzo: De sun'll come out tomorrow bet yo' bottom dollars dat tomorrow dere'll be sun Fozzie: just thinking about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow 'til there's none Bunsen: when I'm stuck with a day that's gray '' ''and lonely Scooter: I just stick with my chin and grin and say ohhhhhhh Gonzo: the sun'll come out tomorrow so you gotta hang on 'til tomorrow come what may Rowlf: tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you're only a day away Ends Cut to Statler and Waldorf in the balcony once again......... Waldorf: "Tomorrow's a super grand day for all of you." Statler: "And tomorrow's convieniently another day away." Waldorf: "Tomorrow as if!" Statler and Waldorf: Uncontrollably Once Again Cut back to Kermit onstage again....... Kermit: "Thank you, everybody, you were all such a wonderful audience out there, but right before we go, let's give a nice warm round of applause for Miss (Guest Star's Name ), yaaaaaay!" The Guest Star arrives onstage. Guest Star: "Thanks a bunch for having me here, you guys, it's been super wonderful having me on your show with all of you." Gonzo: "We know, (Guest Star's 1st Name), it's always good to see you with me and everybody onstage." Kermit: "Well that's all the time we have for tonight, but thanks for joining us on The Muppet Broadway Show." The Muppet friends leave the Muppet Theater and go back all the way home to the Muppet Family Boarding House. Back home at the Muppet Family Boarding House Rowlf: "Well, you guys, we sure did a super good broadway show." Kermit: "Those sure were super good Broadway show songs to sing along with." Fozzie: "What hard work it was." Statler: "Good thing we're back home again," Waldorf: "now we can just chill out for a bit." Gonzo: "Well at least we still have the Happy Go Lucky Diner in business." Scooter: "That's good, 'cause then we don't need to worry about our Muppet Theater being taken away." Kermit: "Hey you guys, you know what? how 'bout tomorrow afternoon, we go play miniature golf at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Golf Course. Swedish Chef: "Vunderffool idea, Kermeet," Scooter: "we're lucky to have our good cash." The Muppet friends get their beauty sleep in their separate bedrooms. The very next morning........ Kermit: "Come on, everybody, let's head on down to Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Golf Course." The Muppet friends head on out on their way to Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Golf Course. Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Golf Course Bunsen: "Okay, everybody, Beaker and I are in charge of keeping up with the scores, so, Kermit, you go 1st." Kermit goes 1st and hits his blue golf ball with his red club a bit harder and lightly taps at it and it rolls right into 1 of the golf holes. Bunsen: "Alright, Kermit, way to go!" Beaker: "Mee, mo, mee, mo, mee!" Kermit steps right off golf hole number 1. Bunsen: "Okay, Piggy, it's your turn." Miss Piggy goes 2nd and hits her green golf ball with her pink club a bit harder and lightly taps at it and it rolls right into another 1 of the golf holes. Bunsen: "Way to go, Piggy, okay, Fozzie, you're up next." Fozzie goes 3rd and hits his red golf ball with his green club a bit harder and lightly taps at it and it rolls right into another 1 of the golf holes. Bunsen: "Good shot, Fozzie, now, Gonzo, you're next." Gonzo goes 4th and hits his pink golf ball with his yellow club a bit harder and lightly taps at it and it rolls right into another 1 of the golf holes. Bunsen: "Way to go, Gonzo, okay, Rowlf, your turn." Rowlf goes 5th and hits his black golf ball with his blue club a bit harder and lightly tabs at it and it rolls right into another 1 of the golf holes. Bunsen: "Good shot, Rowlf, now, Scooter, you're up next." Scooter goes 6th and hits his purple golf ball with his orange golf club a bit harder and lightly taps at it and it rolls right into another 1 of the golf holes. Bunsen: "Good, Scooter, very good, you're next, Skeeter." Skeeter goes 7th and hits her orange golf ball with her black golf club a bit harder and lightly taps at it and it rolls right into another 1 of the golf holes. Bunsen: "Go, Skeeter, go, alright, Walter, you're next, then it's Link's turn." Walter goes 8th and hits his yellow golf ball with his red club a bit harder and lightly taps at it and it rolls right into another 1 of the golf holes. Bunsen: "Good, Walter, very good, okay, Link, it's your turn." Link Hogthrob goes 9th and hits his golden golf ball with his blue golf club a bit harder and lightly taps at it and it rolls right into another 1 of the golf holes. Bunsen: "Splendid, Link, well done, okay, Beaker, let's go over everybody's super good scores." Beaker: "Mee, Mee, Mo, Mee." Bunsen: "Kermit's score is 81 points, Piggy's score is 73 points, Fozzie's score is 66 points, Gonzo's score is 47 points, Rowlf's score is 39 points, Scooter's score is 23 points, Skeeter's score is 37 points, Walter's score is 24 points and Link's score is 28 points, so that makes 418 points." Kermit: "Alright, we got 418 points, yaaaaaaay!" Animal: "Good score, good score!" Scooter: "Well let's all hang around at the Great Western and talk about how the weather is." The Muppet friends walk around on their way to the Great Western Cafe. Inside the Great Western Cafe Kermit: "Wow, this weather's looking super nice out there." Fozzie: "Good thing we won 418 points." Gonzo: "Now we'll just sit right back and enjoy our lunch meals right before we go back home to watch whatever's on television." The Muppet friends enjoy their lunch meals and later go back home to watch their most favorite television shows on television. Fade to another black screen..... End Production Credits Directed by James Bobin Produced by Nicholas Stollar Music composed by Christophe Beck Cast Members Credits Will Smith as Jeffrey Robinson Lilla Crawford as herself Voice Performers Credits Matt Vogel as Kermit, Camilla and Jerry Caricature (voices) Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal and Frank Caricature (voices) Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Bunsen and Waldorf (voices) Bill Barretta as Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Pepe and Jim Caricature (voices) David Rudman as Scooter, Beaker and Richard Caricature (voices) Peter Linz as Walter, Statler, Link Hogthrob and Rizzo (voices) Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) Category:The Muppets season 2 episode transcripts